


Mute

by alianora



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike, in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LadyofBriLeith

 

 

Buck liked Ike best when his quick hands were still, clutching tightly to Buck's hips. When Ike's watchful eyes were closed tightly, and his mouth was open.

Buck liked listening to Ike when they were together. Ike did not have a voice, and could not form words, but that did not mean that he was silent.

Ike grunted and moaned when he arched his back under Buck's hands, and it was the sound of Ike's rapid breath that caused Buck's to speed up.

And after, sweaty and sated, Buck liked it best when Ike would look at him, eyes shining, and press smiling kisses into Buck's mouth. 

END 


End file.
